Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summary It's been 3 years since the events of Season 2 (Day 2). CTU agent Jack Bauer has a new partner, Chase Edmunds at CTU and they both interrogate Ramon Salazar, a prisoner that may be connected to bioterrorists that plan to release a deadly virus bomb into L.A. David Palmer seeks re-election with his brother, Wayne Palmer whose is his assisstant. Kim and Chase have a sercet relationship while Jack has a health problem that threatens his job as head of Field Ops. Episode guide (spoiler warning) Previously on "24" Montage of a critical scene: Day 2 7:00am - 8:00am : President David Palmer looks at his hand which has skin peeled off from a acidic substance. His breathing becomes labored and he faints. The media around him are shocked as he loses concinsness.... THREE YEARS LATER The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. Events Occur In Real Time. 1:00:01PM A van drives throughout Los Angeles. Inside are men preparing a bomb. They pull up to the L.A. National Health Sevices center and drop a virus-infected dead man's body at the dooor. They place the bomb on the door. The door explodes as the van drives away. A security guard comes through the door and sees the mutilated virus infected body. He radioes for help at the ramp. Jack Bauer and his partner, Chase Edmunds walk into the Downey Federal Building. 1:02pm. They both approach an interrogation room where prisoner Ramon Salazar is seated and was escorted. Jack sneezes and Chase asks if Jack is all right. He won't be fine unless he sign this papers. D.A. Luis Annicon tells Jack that Salazar plans to give up the terrorists cells for a reduced priosn sentence at a non-maximum security prison. Jack thinks this will hinder the unstable Salazar from divulging anyhing at all. Jack had spent the last year trying to infiltrate Salazar's drug ring in order to bring down the terrorists. Annicon insists that they go on with the deal. Salazar calls out to Jack in the two-way mirror."The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone," Salazar says. Salazar's lawyer Shaye hands Ramon a pen to sign the deal. Salazar then takes the pen and stabs Shaye in the neck with it. The guards pull him off as Salazar says,"This is your fault. What happens next is on you too." Chase lunges at Ramon, but Jack restrains him. 1:08pm. A HAZMAT team encases the body at the National Health Center Complex. Dr. Sunny Macer from the facility is informed that her name is written on duct tape on the body. Dr. Macer recognizes the virus on the body. It is a strain the National Health Services has been simulating. She orders that they notify Director Tony Almeida at CTU Los Angeles. 1:09pm. At CTU Los Angeles, new guy analyst Adam Kaufman complains about another co-worker to Tony Almeida. Tony tells him to lighten up. Then Tony's wife, Michelle Dessler notifys Tony that Dr. Macer is on the line for him. Michelle is antsy because of a job following Tony's authority. On the phone, Dr. Macer warns Tony that someone dropped off a body infected with a pneumatic virus at the Health center. It's a possiblity that this is a message from someone willing to unleash the virus on the public. Tony asks for the the blood work from the body so that CTU can make an identification. Tony then orders Michelle the task of setting a level one protocol search. 1:12pm. Jack, Chase, and Annicon analyze the security footage from the interrogation room. Jack asks why he chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack phones Tony if anything is unusual. Tony tells him of a potential bio-threat at Health Sevices. Tony wonders if Ramon is connected to the bio-threat. Jack orders Annicon to get four images of the footage. Inserted non-commerical timer: 01:14:03 - 01:14:08 President Palmer's arrival President David Palmer's motorcade arrives at the University of Southern California to a throng of reporters and a cheering crowd. This is the first time he's been back in L.A. since the attempt on his life three years ago. Palmer comes out of his limo and meets his brother and Cheif of Staff, Wayne Palmer. They enter the auditorium to rehearse for the campaign aganist his opponent, Senator John Keeler. Wayne noticies his brother's shortness of breath but Palmer assures him he's fine. Palmer'll wait for his personal physician, Anne, to arrive. Leaving the facility Jack and Chase leave the facility then Annicon chases after them.